


Summons

by helsinkibaby



Series: Connections [3]
Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M, Romance, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daniel, come quickly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



> when I realised I had one million words posted at AO3, I did a prompt me challenge. Azar replied asking for something ten years later in the Connections universe. ( Connections is a story I wrote in 2001 {egads!!!} and then there was a sequel called "The Ties that Bind" and I've put them both up at AO3 and can I just say how amazing I find it that it's so long ago and people still remember that fic? Thank you!) This is extremely short, but it may have shaken some Sam/Daniel loose because I'm working on two ficlets for an August Rush prompt, so yeah...

  
"Daniel, come quickly."

Daniel looks up sharply when he hears Sam's voice, is moving almost before he's registered that he didn't hear the voice out loud, that Sam's not in the room with him, not even anywhere near him. The voice came from inside his head and when he realises that, he doubles his speed. Over the last ten years, he's become accustomed to the link that he and Sam share but that doesn't mean that they use it frequently - as a matter of fact, they've made it a point not to use it in the SGC at all, preferring not to draw attention to either their link, themselves or their relationship. 

So far, it's served them well, and there's no reason Daniel can think of why Sam would break it now. 

"Where are you?" he sends to her, although he's already on his way to her lab, gathering second glances as he barrels through the hall. 

"My lab," he hears. A pause, then, "Hurry."

His stomach flips and he doubles his speed, which he would have said wasn't possible. The lab seems like its a thousand miles away and when he finally reaches the lab, he skids around the corner and gets something of a shock to see Sam, not lying on the floor hurt, seemingly not hurt in any way. She's sitting on her stool, in front of her computer and when she looks up at him, she is smiling. 

"What?" He asks the question aloud, his voice panicked even to his own ears, loud in the silence of the room. "What is it?"

Sam says nothing, instead reaches out for his hand as he approaches her. Her fingers close around his wrist and she guides his palm to the swell of her stomach. He's confused but then it all starts to make sense and it's then that he feels it. 

A kick, strong and sure. Then another, in case there was any doubt about the first. 

He feels a smile spread across his face, looks down at Sam's face and sees the same joy, the same wonder, reflected there. "I didn't want you to miss it," he hears in his head and he nods, momentarily unable to speak past the lump in his throat. 

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he tells her as he brings his lips to hers. 

He's not just talking about this, and he doesn't need to transmit that thought to her - he knows she already knows. 


End file.
